Fotografías
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Las fotografías guardan recuerdos, momentos efímeros que tendemos a olvidar. Las fotografías son el reflejo de nuestro pasado, de lo que somos y lo que seremos.
1. Chica con libro en el pasto

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

_Este fic es para Leiris Aiden y responde a su primera petición: un Rose Weasley &amp; James Sirius lo más realista posible. _

**_Advertencias_**_: Relación amorosa entre primos, por supuesto. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te invito a no seguir leyendo._

* * *

**Fotografía no. 1: Chica con libro en el pasto**

_Están uno al lado del otro, en el pasto, en la fotografía fechada en Mayo de 2021. Él sonríe a la cámara y le rodea la espalda con un brazo, en una actitud amistosa, pero ella parece más interesada en el libro que tiene en las piernas, pues no voltea a la cámara, sino que está leyendo._

* * *

Siempre se habían llevado bien, a pesar de ser completamente opuestos. James la había convencido de que salieran a estudiar allí, pero realmente no había abierto ni un solo libro. Insistía que lo tenía todo bajo control mientras Rose negaba con la cabeza y repasaba un poco de pociones. James, con la corbata de los colores de Gryffindor en la mano, le dijo que aprobaría todo con la nota máxima, que después de todo cuarto no era muy difícil como otros años —quinto, por ejemplo—, pero Rose siguió en lo suyo.

—Hufflepuff tenías que ser… —James rodó los ojos—. Les gusta trabajar más que a los cerebritos de los Ravenclaw.

Rose hizo un ademán de golpearlo con el libro en la cabeza, pero nunca llegó a hacerlo: cuidaba demasiado sus libros como para maltratarlos en la cabeza de su primo. Cada que podían, pasaban tiempo juntos, era como dos mejores amigos a pesar de ser tan opuestos. Rose era la responsabilidad personificada, al menos en cuanto a tareas y conocimiento, porque otro gallo cantaba cuando James le insistía un rato para que rompiera alguna regla menor y James… bueno, era James. Tenía la virtud de ser listo y avispado por naturaleza, así que no tenía que preocuparse demasiado por obtener buenas notas. Lo único que realmente compartían era el gusto por el Quidditch, además de que jugaban en la misma posición: guardianes. James era ya el capitán de Gryffindor y Rose aspiraba a convertirse en la capitana de Hufflepuff en algún momento.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Son mis libros y me da la gana leerlos! —le espetó ella, sacándole la lengua.

—Oh, vamos, puedes dejarlo un momento al lado… —James se recargó contra ella—. Casi llegan las vacaciones, deberíamos hacer planes.

—¡Aun falta tiempo! —Rose rodó los ojos—. Y te explicaré que va a pasar: mi hermano y yo pasaremos tiempo en tu casa… o tus hermanos y tú en la mía… o todos en la casa del abuelo. Listo.

—¡Pero ya tengo diecisiete! ¡Serán mis primeras vacaciones como mayor de edad!

—Y dale con eso… —Rose intentó sonar como hastiada, pero no lo logró. Aunque un poco si la irritaba que James no le diera tregua a nadie con el tema—. No es la gran cosa, sólo podrás hacer magia sin que intenten expulsarte.

—Eso ya es bastante… —murmuró James, entre dientes, mientras la miraba.

Rose se encogió de hombros y volvió al libro. A veces le daba por preguntarse por qué era más cercana a James que a Albus, por ejemplo, que era más calmado y a veces tan estudioso como ella, pero no tenía ninguna respuesta. Definitivamente a pesar de las diferencias entre ella y James, se llevaban estupendamente bien. Podían pasar largos ratos en silencio sin que ninguno se sintiera incómodo, o con la necesidad de conversar sobre cualquier cosa, y podían hablar sobre casi cualquier cosa.

—Rose… —empezó James, después de un rato, acercándose a su oreja. Rose adivinó lo que pretendía e intento a hacerse a un lado, sin lograrlo, cuando él le sopló en la oreja y la sostuvo con sus brazos para impedirle que escapara.

—¡James! ¡Dejame en…! —se volteó a verlo directamente, pero enrojeció al notar lo cerca que estaban. Demasiado cerca. Prácticamente a milímetros.

En vez de terminar de reclamarle se desembarazó de él y siguió leyendo, como si nada hubiera pasado. James se quedó mirándola un momento, hasta que le pasó el brazo por los hombros, adoptando una actitud normal, como si nunca hubieran estado excesivamente cerca el uno del otro.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 6 de noviembre de 2014_


	2. El día que nos besamos en el infinito

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Fotografía no. 2: El día que nos besamos en el infinito**

_Parece, literalmente, el infinito. Aquella foto, fechada en julio de 2021, está hecha en una habitación oscura con paredes de espejo y del techo parecen flotar series de pequeños focos. James y Rose se besan, casi tímidamente, en el centro de la fotografía. Ella alza la cara hacia él y él sonríe, atrayéndola hacia sí. Pero su sonrisa es medio nerviosa, como si algo en aquel cuadro estuviera mal_

* * *

_Para Jesús. Porque hay recuerdos que se graban con fuego en el corazón_

* * *

Rose decía que la idea había sido de James, porque él había sido el que había hablado de salir un rato a explorar. Ella la había hecho ponerse ropa muggle antes de acceder a pasearlo como si nada por todo Londres. Y habían acabado allí. Realmente su mirada incrédula había ido aumentado con cada sala de aquella pequeña exposición de arte moderno y sabía que no era la única persona a la que le pasaba eso: la mitad de la gente que veía estaba igual que ella. Así que optó por echarle la culpa a James en susurros mientras se aproximaban a la última sala.

James insistía que la idea de entrar al museo había sido de Rose. Ella era la que había cursado Estudios Muggles, después de todo. Él sólo quería explorar un rato, no había dicho nada de entrar a exposiciones de arte moderno a las cuales había que entrar colocado para entender algo. Había intentado leer algunos de los textos en las paredes para ver si entendía algo, pero no le quedaba nada claro. Sólo que todo aquello era producto de una mente enferma.

Lo confirmó cuando vio que la artista había pasado sus últimos días en un psiquiátrico.

—¿Has entendido algo? —preguntó.

—No —le dijo Rose—. Además hay cosas muy extrañas.

Sí que las había. James suspiró mientras seguían a la fila y oían las instrucciones de una mujer que hablaba con voz cansada. Debía de haberlas dado al menos mil veces porque se oía totalmente hastiada.

—Caminen al centro del pasillo, no se acerquen al agua… —empezó, recorriéndolos a todos con la mirada—. No toquen nada. Si las luces se apagan y se quedan a oscuras se quedan parados donde están dos segundos hasta que se vuelvan a prender. Adelante…

Hablaba con el tono de aquel que ha repetido lo mismo un millar de veces y a quien no le han hecho el suficiente caso, al parecer. Sin embargo, James entendía por qué. Al entrar a aquel cuarto, en apariencia pequeño, el resto del mundo desaparecía. Un pasillo que iba de una esquina a otra —de una puerta a otra— haciendo una escuadra, era el único piso firme. Abajo había agua. Y todo lo demás era espejo.

James se quedó absorto unos segundos, intentando encontrar el final de aquel cuarto y descubrió que el infinito le devolvía la mirada. Del techo colgaban series de luces neón que cambiaban de color: azul, amarillo, rosa, púrpura. Aquello contribuía a provocar esa sensación de sentirse en un lugar sin fin, en el infinito.

—Es… increíble… —murmuró Rose, viendo mil versiones de ella en las paredes.

James estaba seguro de que seguía sin enteder el arte de esa mujer, de aquella artista y su obsesión con los puntos y el infinito, pero estaba de acuerdo con Rose: aquel lugar era increíble.

Agarró a Rose por la cintura y la acercó un poco.

—James… —en la voz había advertencia pero también confusión.

Llevaban una relación extraña en los últimos tiempos y Rose la notaba. Tenía sentimientos que no sabía cómo nombrar, pero sabía que cada que James la tocaba la recorría una descarga eléctrica. Aquello nunca le había pasado antes, no con aquella intensidad y una parte de sí misma intentaba reprimirlo. Pero nunca podía, así que su sonrojo era completamente evidente y su sonrisa nerviosa decía por ella todo lo que ella no se atrevía a decir.

—Podemos… —empezó James, sin saber exactamente qué iba a hacer—, decir que fue una de nuestras versiones en los espejos… —y la besó.

Fue un beso corto, nervioso. No hubo pasión en él, pero aun así, Rose sintió que una descarga la recorría, así que se dejó llevar por un momento. Se quedaron estáticos hasta que el resto de la gente los obligó a avanzar.

Podrían haberlo olvidado, tal como había dicho James, fingir que sólo había sido una de las mil versiones en los espejos.

Pero salieron del museo tomados de la mano.

* * *

**Si tienen algún interés, la artista que cito es Yayoi Kusama, que hace poco presentó Obsesión Infinita en el Museo Tamayo. Hablo exclusivamente del «Infinty Mirror Room», que pueden googlear. Realmente impone (y eso que yo no entiendo nada de arte moderno).**

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 6 de noviembre de 2014_


	3. Dos manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Fotografía no. 3: Dos manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa**

_Fechada en octubre de 2021, parecen completamente normales. Le sonríen a la cámara en Las Tres Escobas y parecen rodeados por más gente. Ella lleva una diadema color verde, intentando aplacar el desorden que es su cabello pelirrojo, sin lograrlo. En la fotografía aparecen los dos hoyuelos que se le forman al sonreír y las miles de pecas que tiene._

* * *

Ofrecen un grupo de lo más variopinto. James y Rose pretendían tener algo de paz, pero al parecer todo tipo de personas ha aparecido ya y se ha sentado en la misma mesa que ellos. Albus llegó con Scorpius, quejándose de que todo estaba lleno, así que se sentó antes de preguntar si quiera si les interesaba compartir mesa. Los dos llevan bufandas de Slytherin y han pedido cervezas de mantequilla. Después está Lily Potter, en una esquina, con la bufanda de Ravenclaw, que ha hecho un alto para tomarse una bebida antes de volver con sus amigos que pretenden conocer Zonko. Es la primera vez que acude a Hogsmeade como parte de una visita en Hogwarts, así que todo le parece emocionante. Luego está Roxanne, de sexto, que ha llegado y se ha sentado entre Albus y Scorpius, de la nada, a preguntarle algo al rubio sobre el nuevo juego de ajedrez que compró y cómo hacer para ganarse a un tal Tom.

James y Rose, que pretendían pasar un rato tranquilo, de repente ven perturbada toda su paz. Pero en Las Tres Escobas es imposible pasar desapercibido y ellos acaban de descubrirlo.

—A ver, entonces debo cubrir al alfil y a la reina… —dice Roxanne. Todo el mundo, por sanidad mental, los ignora a ella y a Scorpius, que se hicieron amigos el día que la pelirroja descubrió que le iba bastante jugando Ajedrez.

—Al —interrumpe Lily, con una voz aflautada—. ¿Es cierto que Devon se tatuó un colacuerno?

—¿Dónde oíste eso? —pregunta Albus.

—Se lo oí a Sam, y a Sam se lo dijo Toni, y a Toni se lo dijo Amanda y a Amanda…

—¡Vale, vale, vale! ¡Entendí! —cortó Albus, no muy dispuesto a oír la cadena de gente que se había formado para que el pudiera oír el nuevo chisme—. Pues no lo sé. Aunque ya tengo a quien espiar en la noche…

—¿Qué no saben más que tatuarse dragones? —Rose rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué sólo se tatúan dragones?

—Algunos hombres tienen la extraña creencia que los hace ver más viriles… —respondió Lily.

—Sí, Devon Wess y virilidad son opuestos, pelirroja —dijo Scorpius distrayéndose un poco de su plática con Roxanne.

—¿Pues quién es? —preguntó James, antes de darle un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Han visto al chico de nuestra casa de sexto que parece una rata? Pues ese —resumió Albus—. Además de que es una auténtica rata, por algo no tiene amigos. Además de ser un completo imbécil en todo, nadie explica cómo pasó los TIMOS.

Sí, es una escena completamente normal. Una plática entre amigos, en este caso, familiares. Al rato Lily se pondrá en pie anunciando que puede ver a sus amigos en la puerta y se irá a conocer Zonko y a comprar cosas para aumentar aún más los castigos de su expediente y reducir los puntos de Ravenclaw. Roxanne se iría en cuanto estuviera segura de que podía ganarle una partida de ajedrez al tal Tom y Albus y Scorpius esperarían a ver si los otros dos tenían algún plan para acompañarlos a dar la vuelta.

Todo era completamente normal, excepto por una cosa.

James y Rose tenían las manos entrelazadas debajo de la mesa.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 6 de noviembre de 2014_


	4. Fugitivos en navidad

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Fotografía no. 4: Fugitivos en navidad**

_Sólo se ven las espaldas de ambos subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad. El cabello pelirrojo de ella ondea sin orden ni concierto y por la manera en que se mueve, parecería que va sonriendo. Si uno se fija en la foto con la suficiente atención, un segundo se puede ver como tienen las manos entrelazadas_

* * *

Aquellos habían sido largos meses de estira y afloja, de sentirse fugitivos y los únicos conocedores de un gran secreto que no sabían cómo tomaría el resto del mundo, así que decidieron seguir guardándolo, hasta que estuvieran listos y se sintieran con la valentía necesaria como para encarar al mundo. Después de todo, a los quince y a los diecisiete años, la vida parece mucho más complicada de lo que en realidad es.

—¿De quién es este cuarto? —preguntó James en cuanto entraron en la primera puerta que les funcionó. Estaban en la casa de su tío George, porque le había tocado a él acogerlos a todos por navidad.

—Humm… no lo sé… apesta a hombre… —murmuró Rose—. ¿De quién crees?

—¿Fred? —preguntó él—. ¡_Lumos_! —exclamó, para que pudieran verse las caras un poco.

—Sí, Fred —concluyó Rose al ver aquel paisaje con un poco de más luz. Tenía fotos de él y sus amigos por todas partes, estandartes de Gryffindor hasta en el techo y posters de los Tornados en una pared.

—Esperemos que no necesite su cuarto en los próximos quince minutos… —murmuró James antes de acercarse a Rose y tirarla a la cama antes de besarla.

Lo que estaban haciendo era peligroso y estúpido, pero la adrenalina que sentían no se comparaba a nada. Esa sensación de que los podían pescar en cualquier momento los embargaba como si fuera una droga, así que cada vez se arriesgaban más y más. Rose sabía que si seguían dejando pistas por todos lados, al final, alguien lo adivinaría. Ya había pescado a su abuelo Arthur mirándola raro un par de veces en esas vacaciones.

Quizá debería dejar de hacer tan obvia su cercanía a James.

Pero mientras sentía sus labios en su cuello, era imposible. Sonrió mientras volvía a buscar sus labios, conteniendo una risita, sabiendo que no podían hacer ruido en aquel momento.

Todo era perfecto hasta que abrieron la puerta y James se levantó como un resorte. Rose fue más calmada, pero aun así se alarmó. Fred Weasley los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y la quijada por el piso, más o menos. Nadie sabía que decir exactamente.

—Esto… —intentó James, pero Fred lo cortó.

—No diré nada —aseguró.

Lo cumplió.

Rose se acercó y le dio un abrazo repentino, antes de indicarle a James que más le valía bajar.

—Gracias, Fred…

Lo cumplió a rajatabla durante más o menos dos meses. No pudo aguantar las ganas y se lo contó a Roxanne. Roxanne no aguantó ni dos segundos.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 15 de noviembre de 2014_


	5. Torre de astronomía domingo en la mañana

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Fotografía no. 5: Torre de astronomía domingo por la mañana**

_Están de espaldas a la cámara, con los brazos apoyados en el barandal de la torre de Astronomía, viendo hacia el horizonte. La foto está fechada entre enero y julio de 2022, los últimos meses de James en Hogwarts._

* * *

Ya no lo sabe sólo Fred, porque no pudo mantener la boca cerrada, sino también Roxanne, su hermana, y Lily, porque Roxanne se lo contó. De persona en persona, el secreto ha ido extendiéndose hasta dejar de ser un secreto. Quizá en unos días, unas semanas, algún tiempo, Lily se lo cuente a Albus, porque no puede estar mucho tiempo sin contarle las habladurías de las que se entera. Nadie les ha dicho nada, pero Rose no puede evitar notar que los miran con abierta curiosidad.

Después de todo es extraño. Son primos que crecieron juntos y, más aun, fueron extrañamente cercanos durante su niñez, así que toda aquella relación les parece basada en algo extraño. Además de que es la única relación duradera que conocen en algunos casos, porque las novias de Scorpius no existen y las de Albus se esfuman a la semana. Roxanne nunca ha tenido una relación sería y Lily es muy pequeña para eso aún, según Rose.

—¿Qué dirán si se enteran? —preguntó James—. Ya sabes, nuestros padres.

Nunca habían hablado de eso. Ninguno de los dos tenía de ese tipo de padres que los desheredaría si se enteraban, pero tampoco contaban con que fueran muy liberales. Incluso sus propios primos los miraban con una morbosa curiosidad.

—Que somos muy jóvenes…, que no sabemos que queremos…, las cosas que dicen los padres —intuyó Rose—. Quizá intenten convencernos de que es incorrecto, algo así.

—¿Te dejarás convencer? —preguntó él.

—Nunca.

—Justo lo que creí.

La besó. Cada vez eran más descuidados en los lugares, como si el hecho de que el secreto hubiera dejado de ser secreto los hubiera vuelto más audaces, porque de todos los que se habían enterado, nadie había reaccionado con escándalo. Se tomaban de las manos muy seguido, se besaban en los rincones, con cuidado de que los profesores no los encontrasen, pero no se preocupaban por los demás. No es que fueran más audaces, es que se estaban volviendo más descuidados.

—Hey… Rose… —empezó él y después dijo dos palabras muy grandes—: Te quiero.

Ella tardó en responder. Después de todo, era algo grande. La confirmación de que no sólo estaban en eso como un juego retorcido o una atracción irresistible. Todo había empezado por la química que se tenían, esos juegos demasiado cercanos, pero había acabado en toda una relación seria en la que los dos estaban dispuestos a invertir.

—También te quiero —respondió finalmente ella.

«Te quiero». Dos palabras enormes.

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_A 15 de diciembre de 2014_


	6. Dos adolescentes en el cobertizo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Fotografía no. 6: Dos adolescentes en el cobert****izo**

_Por primera vez, parecen tensos el uno al lado del otro. Llevan casi un año juntos, pero es la primera vez que sus manos apenas si se rozan y ella se me preocupaba. La pelirroja mira al piso, no a la cámara, y él la mira a ella, como con deseos de confortarla._

* * *

El secreto terminó por no ser tan secreto y saltó de Lily a Albus, y de Albus a alguien más, y de ese alguien más a otros, y de esos otros a sus padres. Por fin se enteraron. James no sé dio cuenta, pero Rose, al ver la mirada de su madre en el andén, lo supo. Ahora estaban allí, después de oír, cada uno por separado, una plática muy larga de sus respectivos padres. Se habían portado comprensivos, pero, aún así, Rose sentía que no la entendían en lo más mínimo.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó él, finalmente, después de un rato de estar sentados allí en silencio. No podía soportar tanta pesadez.

—Lo mismo que a ti, supongo… que… soy joven, bla, bla, bla, no sé lo que quiero, bla, bla, bla, bla… Y otras cosas. —No quería hablar de eso en ese momento, realmente lo que le había dicho su madre la había puesto a pensar. Hermione Weasley siempre había sido sensata y no había dejado de serlo cuando había hablado con Rose.

Por más que la chica sintiera que su madre y ella estaban en mundos diferentes, no podía negar que había dicho muchas cosas ciertas. No era sólo que «quisieran estar juntos», también tenían que aceptar que, si estaban juntos, era con todas las consecuencias. En ningún momento le había dicho que debía dejar a James, pero se notaba, incluso de lejos, que la idea la contrariaba y le generaba confusión. Y quizá Hermione estuviera dispuesta a apoyarlos fuera lo que fuera que decidieran, o su padre, o su tía Ginny y su tío Harry. Pero habría gente que no los aceptarían tan fácilmente.

—Apuesto a que te dijeron que tenías que pensarlo —le dijo él.

—Algo así… —Rose seguía pensando en todo aquello. Quizá una pequeña parte de sus padres tenían razón—. James…, ¿qué haremos cuando no estés en Higwarts? —preguntó—. Serán largos meses sin vernos…

—Podríamos sobrevivir…

—No, no es eso… es que… quizá mi madre tiene razón.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Dejaste que te covencieran!

—¡Claro que no! Sigo pensando que esto no está del todo mal —respondió ella, dirigiéndole una mirada dolida—. No, sólo estaba pensando algo que dijo mi madre, que quizá nos estábamos apresurando mucho. Podríamos, no sé… pensarlo… si queremos «esto» para siempre…

James rodó los ojos.

—Así que lo que dices es que lo dejemos un tiempo.

—Sólo un tiempo. Para convencernos y convencerlos de que no es sólo un capricho.

James sonrió con la sonrisa más triste que tenía.

—Si eso quieres…

* * *

**Si yo fuera James: «Pues si tienes dudas anda y consíguete a otro». Pero yo no soy James, gracias a dios, porque esta historia sería más corta y no sería feliz. A lo que vamos. **

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 16 de diciembre de 2014_


	7. Abrazo sin fin en el andén 9 y 34

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J. K. Rowling y yo no lucro con ello. No gano ni un centavo partido por la mitad, vamos.

_Este fic participa en el "Intercambio de Regalos Navideño 2014" del foro "La sala de los Menesteres"_

* * *

**Fotografía no. 7: Abrazo sin fin en el andén nueve y tres ****cuartos**

_No se ven los rostros de ninguno, pero sí se distingue el cabello pelirrojo de ambos. Ella se cuelga de su cuello y él la mantiene pegada a sí mismo. Ignoran el resto del mundo, porque no existe. Fechada el día que comenzaron las vacaciones de navidad en 2022_

* * *

Fueron los meses más largos de su vida. En cuanto se subió al tren para cursar el sexto año se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, pero no se atrevió a reconocerlo. Tenía orgullo y no quería mancillarlo. Sin embargo, casi llegando a casa para vacaciones de navidad, se había olvidado ya de su determinación de cumplir lo que le había dicho a James.

Había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar, por supuesto. Para pensar qué tonta había sido en decirle que lo dejaran descansar un rato, porque la verdad era que James era James y no quería nadie más a su lado. Lo había intentando un par de veces porque Lily no paraba de insistir en que debería salir con alguien, animarse, pero todos la llevaban a Madame Tudipié, que era increíblemente rosa y cursi. Demasiado empalagoso para ella.

No había funcionado.

Para ella, James era James.

Sólo había uno y era él. La hacía sentir cómoda como nadie más y la conocía completa. Así que, mientras el tren se detenía y ella empezaba a agarrar su baúl, se preguntaba si estaría allí, esperándola. Porque estaría, eso seguro, para recibir a sus hermanos. Pero, ¿la esperaría a ella? ¿No le guardaría rencor por nada? Ella no lo hacía, se moría por verlo, se moría por ver su sonrisa, siempre sincera, quizá un poco traviesa.

¿Estaría allí?

Deseaba tanto verlo… Ni siquiera se había atrevido a mandarle a alguna carta diciéndole que se olvidara de lo que le había dicho, sentía que eso era algo que había que decir cara a cara. Pero, en cuanto se abrieron las puertas y bajó, arrastrando su baúl, descubrió que no tenía palabras. Vio a su madre haciéndole señas a lo lejos y se acercó. Sin embargo, a medio camino encontró su rostro, el de James.

Sonrió, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado en aquellos meses. Él la distinguió entre la multitud y se encontró con una sonrisa igual. Prácticamente corrió para encontrarse con él, arrastrando el baúl y, al estar frente a James, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo. No tenía otras palabras, porque no sabía que decir.

Pero él correspondió el abrazo.

Se quedaron así un momento, hasta que sus padres se acercaron. La gente apenas si les dirigió un par de miradas y luego siguió su camino. Rose lentamente se separó de él, aunque le costó mucho trabajo y después esbozó su sonrisa nerviosa se nueva cuenta.

—Te extrañé —se atrevió a decir.

—Yo también…

Y agarró su mano.

Era curioso. No sabían que les deparaba el destino —y no les importaba—; por las miradas que les dirigen los adultos, aun piensan que es sólo una relación adolescente, por más extraña que sea. Salen de King Cross con las manos entrelazadas, porque están dispuestos a intentarlo.

* * *

**THIS IS IT. ¿Qué será de ellos? Que sus cabezas vuelen y les cuenten, yo los dejo con la duda, porque hay cabida a todas las versiones posibles de estos dos. En fin. Espero** **Leiris Aiden, haber cumplido con tus expectativas de regalo. ¡Feliz Navidad!**

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 16 de diciembre de 2014_


End file.
